


Free Time

by gaybreadstick



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Autofellatio, Gen, Hemipenes, Male Solo, Non-Human Genitalia, One Shot, Sometimes you get an idea and you just gotta write it, sorry everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 15:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19890280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaybreadstick/pseuds/gaybreadstick
Summary: the professor takes some time to himself for an afternoon





	Free Time

**Author's Note:**

> i fell down the ok ko rabbit hole now I can't get out.

Drab days felt so few and far ever since he had reaffirmed his partnership with Lord Boxman. While the integration itself was going smoothly, it was not without its faults. Fink and Darrell seemed outright incompatible, breaking out into incessant fights and disputes that erupted at all hours of the day.

For a fleeting moment the professor had been able to retreat back to his room, revelling in the peace and silence it offered. His days were laced with fatiguing obligations - something he direly wanted to forget if only for a short time. The professor heaved a sigh, scratching at a single bag under his eye.

_How miserable._

He needed to unwind. Needed something to ease the tension he was carrying around in his stiff shoulders. Boxman was preoccupied with factory matters today, so there wasn't any sense in bothering him at that moment, and he didn't quite feel like prying Fink away from her maniacal tirade against the robots.

_He could..._

No.

_It had been so long..._

_Could he...?_

An idea for a brief personal session provided itself in his head.

He groaned, squishing the heel of his palm against his stubbled chin. Well, the day wasn't getting much younger and the window of opportunity when the squad of squabbling scrappers wouldn't barge in on him was also waning.

Heels clicked against the floor as he made his way towards the bed. _Best get to it._

His shirt came up and off of his torso, neatly tossed over a nearby chair. This was closely followed by the rest of his clothes, all placed on the seat before he dropped himself onto the mattress. The plush material was a welcome feeling. If he hadn't had other plans in mind he might have actually entertained a nap.

The professor smirked and let out a light chuckle. 

He looked down at himself, eyeing the smooth dip at the end of his stomach that tapered off to his perineum. A lithe hand drew his fingertips down between his legs where a thin slit resided. He sighed pleasantly, head lolling back onto a pillow.

Those thin digits circled his opening and teased at the supple creases around it before beginning to stroke towards the hole. A faint pressure began to stir and in his lower gut. Muscles shifted and contracted, organs gently being brushed as twin bulges began to protrude from the small slit.

He gasped, a tooth biting into his lower lip at the delicious sensation of his opening stretching. His cocks languidly emerged, the single row of spines running up the undersides flushing. He took one in his fist, giving the base a few shallow pumps.

Venomous glanced down, admiring himself. Those sensitive, flexible spines tingled like the ones flourishing around the head of the glans. He moaned deep in the back of his throat in satisfaction.

_Marvelous._

The professor subconsciously licked his lips. With a grunt he heaved his hips into the air. He winced as his spine snapped and popped in protest of the unordinary position. With a short breath he had doubled over, legs splaying out over and past his head with his ass high in the air. He smirked, feeling the crown of a cock nudge at his lips. Perfect.

He reached out with his tongue, its forked end slipping up towards what it could reach. It swirled over a head, making him shudder at the titillating feeling it created. Already this felt tantalizingly divine. With a little more strain he folded into himself to take the head of one cock in between his lips.

_and oh how wonderful it was._

A sinister smirk cracked across his face. His head bobbed, tongue teasing the dip in the crown to draw out more pleasuring sensations from that swollen shaft before sliding up the length. He could feel the weight of himself hot and heavy on his tongue. Combined with the sparks of fire igniting in his stomach, it was absolutely _intoxicating_.

With a hand the professor nudged over his second cock, holding both in a fist before he pushed them into his mouth. Fangs slid over the sensitive skin. A tongue wormed between and around their girth. Professor Venomous groaned. _God, what a feeling._ He curled inward and out, supported by a hand at his back. The spines caught his lip with every withdrawal, lazily clinging to it with a string of spittle. His warm, slick mouth was insatiably inviting to those tender reptilian organs. A saline tang touched his tongue and he let out a hefty breath through his nose. Fingers wrapped around the shafts began to stroke up and down.

"Mm-" he panted, arching upwards over and over. Those tapered tips were a succulent treat on an otherwise nugatory day. His nostrils flared with the effort to breathe as his pulse pounded away in his ears.

_Almost.... Almost...._

The professor could feel sweat materializing on his brow and cascading down into the shadowy spill of strewn strands on the pillow.

"Arh-" A fang pricked the underside of his cock and the professor nearly swore. He drew back with a flushed, albeit frustrated, face. His tongue lazily hung out as he cautiously looked himself over.

_**Damn** his sharp teeth..._

His cocks were dribbling onto his chest uselessly with a sheen of saliva. A thin, wet rope clung between a crown and his lower lip. He crassly wiped it off his face with the back of his hand in annoyance. A single nick presented itself on the side of his swollen shaft. Luckily enough his fang had only gently prodded into the overly delicate flesh, making it feel much more intense than it actually was. A sneer twisted his expression.

_How troublesome._

Irritated by the interruption, Professor Venomous shifted his posture and began to resume. He just needed to be a little more careful, was all.

But his position was starting to grow uncomfortable. His shoulders were sore from supporting his weight and his hips creaked with the efforts required to thrust into his mouth - but he wasn't about to be deterred. He leaned in again, stubbornly pushing his cocks into his mouth and sucking hard. The small spines on his glans prodded into his tongue as it worked around them. He fisted the bases, pumping them along with each slurp. His lengths twitched. He could feel his pulse racing in his chest and throbbing in each cock. The professor grasped himself harder, stroking faster and lapping hastier.

His spine was burning from the strain but the agony of it was chased away by the feeling of hot, heavy tension clawing at his lower gut. He could feel flares of pleasure rising up in waves, making his body twitch every so often involuntarily. His breathing was growing raggedy. His mouth sloppy. His tongue twisted. Eventually he just lay there, pulling his lips off his cocks with a wet _pop_ and pumping them in unison over his open waiting mouth. A bead of saliva slid down the slope of his exposed tongue hanging out of his maw.

"O-oh, fuck," he panted messily. His brows furrowed.

_A little more. Almost there..._

_And then it hit._

As if in a vice, his muscles tensed. His eyes screwed shut and a guttural groan tore through his throat. His cocks spasmed rigidly, spurting onto his disheveled chest and cheeks. A hand desperately clawed into the sheets for salvation from the hefty wave of pleasure that vibrated through him. Fire shot through his veins, twisting around his very mind and making all though scatter into incompetent fragments.

**_Fuck_ ** _, he needed this ---_

His body trembled. Everything felt as if it were ablaze; too sensitive. Even the sheets under him made his skin tingle from the soft quality. He licked his lips, swallowing hard. In that moment he became painfully aware of the briny taste on his tongue. He shuddered and sighed, the furrowed crease in his brow easing.

He let his legs unceremoniously flop back onto the bed. _Finally_ he could revel in relaxing pleasure, only interrupted by gentle aftershocks that he didn't entirely mind. One cock twitched again and he mewled behind an angry fist, leaking more onto his exposed stomach.

The hand dropped and he cracked open his eyes to stare at the ceiling. The stress previously clouding his mind had dispersed, allowing him the moment to thoughtlessly let himself drift on his bed; and oh how lovely it was. No screaming kids - or robots, for that matter. No Boxman shrilly squawking in his ear. Just him, alone in his room, _peaceful_. The professor raised a hand and ran it through his tousled hair, wrinkling his nose at the greasy texture.

_Lord, he felt sweaty._

The contented feeling shifted into something mildly disgruntled. He needed a shower. _Immediately._

He sighed, hand rubbing over an eye and pulling down his face before he sat up. A shot of pain pinched in his back and his winced.

_Should really stretch next time._

The feeling of something dripping down his chin caught his attention. The professor raised a hand, dabbing it and coming away with a bead of blood. He let out a snort. Up until now he had been pleasantly oblivious of the puncture in his lip from a fang that dug in too hard during his session. Oh well. Venomous made his way across the room, his hemipenes bobbing as he moved. Already they were smaller, slowly retracting back into his body. His spine made a loud pop, making him grit his teeth. 

"Eurgh, good god..." he murmured, rubbing at it.

He padded off towards his bath in search of ridding himself of the uncomfortable clammy feeling on his skin. He'd take a long one, if only to delay the inevitable work, bickering and screaming that would be waiting for him after.


End file.
